


let me name the stars for you

by 7pt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pt/pseuds/7pt
Summary: He caught only a brief, bright flash of pure red, before being tackled in a burning, familiar embrace.That was one more thing he had forgotten. Being loved.





	let me name the stars for you

He woke up in Radiant Garden, with the memory of soft red hair, and the name of a man he loved on his lips. But the most overwhelming of all was the feeling of being _whole_ , truly. Isa felt as if his chest would burst at any moment with the sheer joy of existence. The heart is a peculiar thing, as they all said. Its absence was hardly missed, but now, Isa could not be more aware of its beating rhythm, a living reminder that he too, was human.

He took a deep breath, letting the clean air fill his lungs with life. The black coat he still donned felt constrictive. It was a chain that tied him to the agony of the Organization, rather than the comforting shield from the darkness it had been before.

_The Organization._

Isa gasped. Had the Guardians of Light survived the clash with Xehanort? Was Lea—?

No. Isa was alive, after all, standing in the central square of Radiant Garden, with nothing but the cheerful notes of birdsong around him. The worlds must have been saved, finally ridding themselves of Xehanort. He raised a tentative hand to his ears, afraid to feel that dreadful pointed tip again. It had haunted him for years, never ceasing to remind him of the unbreakable influence that Xehanort had over the monster known as Saïx.

The pointed ears were gone.

The pain, the pain of all, rushed back to Isa, impaling his heart with thoughts of hopelessness, loneliness, the throbbing ache of his scar. His own cruelty. The sins he had committed with those hands stained with the blood of innocents. Saïx had been far from the light. The fierce determination to fight for Lea and himself, for their freedom, had turned into bitter jealousy. His only friend began to find solace, not in the cold, unfeeling Saïx, but in the two shells who had light that could’ve shone brighter than that of anyone with a true heart.

It was no use dwelling on the past. All Isa could do now was atone for his unforgivable crimes. Maybe one day, he would deserve the happiness that he had come to forget.

_Isa!_

Isa laughed to himself, softly. Perhaps, this sudden return to humanity was causing him to hear things. Perhaps it was his feelings for Lea making themselves known.

“Isa! _Isa!_ ” The distant voice grew louder. There were footsteps, and the hiss of a Gummi Ship’s engine.

He caught only a brief, bright flash of pure red, before being tackled in a burning, familiar embrace.

That was one more thing he had forgotten. Being loved.

Lea’s arms tightened around Isa, and laughed as he felt the other man’s arms gently curl around him.

The surge of emotion was overpowering. When was the last time Saïx had been so close to anyone else? He breathed out, shakily. “I’m back, Lea.”

Tears shined in the other man’s eyes as he cupped Isa’s face in his hands. They were warm, and so human.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> akusai canon kings


End file.
